Great Redips
}} Great Redips, known as in Japan, is the second form of Redips and the final boss. Once in the Orbital Elevator Babel, X finds Redips using a bizarre machine to power himself up with the Supra-Force Metal recovered from the missile and Epsilon's body. After admitting he was using X to acquire the metal, he declares his intent to use the Supra-Force Metal to evolve strong enough to rule the entire universe and transforms into a giant battle body. At first, Redips' regenerative and barrier abilities prove too much for X and his friends. Surprisingly, a repaired Ferham comes in and rips out Redips' regenerative Supra-Force Metal fragment, greatly weakening him to the point where X was able to defeat him, turning him back to his original form. With his dying breaths, Redips tells X, Zero, and Axl that, due to their unwillingness to evolve, they are the ones that should be considered Mavericks. Afterwards, Ferham takes the Supra-Force Metal she stole, jumps off to space, and self-destructs in order to destroy it. Stats and Abilities ''Round 1'' ''Round 2'' ''Support Units'' When in this form, Redips becomes a true threat and has the power to heal himself every turn since he has Supra-Force Metal R until Ferham pulls it out to let X and his party defeat him. He can use Codebreaker after Ferham removes SFM-R, which has the potential to inflict DOA (Death on Arrival, or instant death) on one party member. Another attack he has, Memento Mori ("Remember You Will Die" in Latin), can potentially place every status ailment excluding DOA on the party. Deus ex Machina ("God out of the Machine" in Latin) hits the entire party three times with meteors. Supra-Force Metal L, the piece that was not taken from him, supplies a barrier to Great Redips and performs strong elemental attacks. In addition to the other attacks, Great Redips can use Carpe Diem ("Seize the Day" in Latin) after Ferham removes SFM-R, which, if it hits, drains the entire party's WE meter and inflicts some damage on the side. Strategy *The Supra-Force Metals on his shoulders can be targeted separately—and the player should definitely get rid of them, because otherwise it won't be possible to do much damage to Redips. The one on his left shoulder (that is not grabbed by Ferham) is restored after a few rounds. However, while it is gone, Redips' defense is lowered, so the Hunters can do full damage to him. *A dedicated healer will probably be needed for this battle, as most of Redips’ attacks hit all allies. He also uses Codebreaker a lot (this has the potential to instant-kill). His Memento Mori attack gives random status ailments to the entire party, but doesn't do any damage (Cure Alls are useful for this). Also, don’t bother with stat increasers, because the Supra-Force Metal can remove them all with Format. *Redips also has an attack that removes the party's WE. People on the sidelines aren’t affected, of course, so if someone is dropped out of battle right before he uses that attack, that character will be spared. *The main trick to this battle is to destroy the Supra-Force Metal while one or more members of the party are at 100% WE, transform into the Hyper Mode, and blast Redips with the Action Triggers while his defenses are down. Use Cooldown after this and wait for the next opportunity to avoid wasting Hyper Mode rounds. Two or three Action Triggers from the two attackers (excluding the one who’s healing), should be enough to take care of Redips. *Before defeating him, it would be good to have Marino use her Action Trigger to steal the Supra-Force Metal fragments (be sure to target Redips and not any of the fragments on his shoulders).There are two fragments of Supra-Force Metal: :*'SFM Fragment α': It regenerates 10% of your max LE each turn and regenerates 50% WE each turn (on top of the 25% you already get), but causes 99 erosion. :*'SFM Fragment β': Adds 100 to Power, Shield and Armor. Adds 20 to Speed. Doesn't regenerate any specific amount of LE or WE and causes 99 erosion (to equip this fragment it is important to buy Neutralizer -30 at the Secret Force Metal shop in Lagrano Ruins, or level up until Level 99). Gallery GreatRedipsDesign.jpg|In-game concept art of Great Redips. Videos References *The Mega Man Home Page Inline Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Final bosses